learning to live with change
by stupid-unrealiable-vampire
Summary: Her body tensed as I tried to turn her around and I let go,surprised.She sighed and shook her head.Slowly,she turned around and looked me straight in the eye.I recoiled,and staggered back away from her.I felt paralyzed with shock.No, Bella No!I screamd.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's pov:**

I was coming back. It was impossible to stay away. I had spent nine months in pure agony.

It felt like when I had left her a part of me had stayed there, with…Bella. After all this time it still hurt to even think her name. There was a hole inside of me, and with every hour that I spent with out her it itched and burned with a fury I couldn't have thought possible.

And I had had enough, I wasn't going to try to stay away from her anymore, I didn't care if it killed us both, I needed to be with her.

I didn't live with my family anymore, I didn't deserve to be with them, I was depressed, starving myself, and had lost all sense of hygiene, I was living scum.

But I wasn't now, not anymore. I had cleaned myself up, there was no need to shave, my hair didn't grow. But I had showered, and had changed clothes for the first time sense I had left Bella.

And now I was on a plane heading to Port Angeles. Alice was the only one who was in on my plan to earn Bella back, her and her stupid visions…

Anyways, I was so happy I was practically jumping in my seat in anticipation.

I had packed for a month worth of clothes and I expected to be shipping the rest over soon, she couldn't have such a grudge as that she wouldn't take me back, could she?

Thoughts like this flew through my head for the remainder of the plane ride and I became so nervous that at one point I wished I was still huddled in a ball on the couch in my apartment in Brazil.

But I couldn't think like that, I had come this far and I wasn't going back now, I _would_ see Bella.

I snapped my head around as I heard the thoughts of the female passenger beside me—even bedraggled and starving as I was she was still telling herself vigorously that I was too young, that I was younger than her son.

Boy was she ever wrong.

I shrugged and looked away from her uneasily; she had given up her internal war and was staring hungrily at me.

My eyes flitted up as I saw the seatbelt sign start to blink and sighed in relief and with a new found joy as the flight attendant announced that we would be landing soon.

As soon as I left the airport doors I was running. I was too impatient to wait for a rental car. I was running faster than I had ever dreamed of, my feet were barely touching the ground, I felt like I was flying.

I closed my eyes and drank in the smells of the deserted forest. I leaned my head back and opened my eyes, at once having to close them again at the reflection of the sun on my skin.

I was here, I was really here and I was going to see her, my glorious, glorious Bella.

I was going to go to her house, I was going to crawl in through her window, and watch her sleep, and be with her in the morning, and every morning to come.

Suddenly a thought went through me that stopped me dead in my tracks.

She would want me to change her—still. I wouldn't say yes, I couldn't possibly take away her soul, it would make me no better than a murder and there was no way that I could ever hurt her so badly.

But what if we got in a fight about it? What if she left me?

I shook my head and shouted in exasperation. It couldn't possibly lead to that, I wouldn't let it. There was no way that I could be separated with her once I was with her once more.

Before I knew what was happening I was at her house, staring eagerly at her bedroom window, the only sanctuary that I would ever have or want.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, drinking in this moment, this place were every single happy memory I could think of had token place.

Once again I breathed in deeply and jumped up into her room.

**XxXxXxxXxXxX**

**Still Edward's pov:**

Everything was still; the wind was holding its breath. I looked around her room, drinking in her scent.

I looked down, expecting to see her asleep in bed, and was surprised when she wasn't there.

Once again I glanced around her room, this time with confusion, were else would she be at one thirty in the morning?

Hesitantly I climbed in through the window and landed softly on the floor.

I was still for a second, woundering if anyone had heard me, and relaxed when no one came.

I walked over slowly and sat on her bed, drinking in her scent until my head was spinning with the intensity of it.

I stood up, still hesitantly, and opened the door of her bedroom. Cautiously I stepped out into the hallway and pricked my ears up—and grew uneasy as I realized that there was nothing to hear.

Faster, I was scared now, I jogged into the living room and sighed with relief as I saw her, lying oh so beautifully on the couch, her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep though, just resting her eyes.

I hesitated, though only for a second and walked up to the couch.

I looked down at her, oh she look so beautiful and reached out my hand to stroke her hair, just like I used to.

Suddenly her arm snapped out, grabbed my hand and pushed it back down to my side.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she stood up and wrapped her arms around herself.

She was facing the other way though, not looking at me.

I wanted so badly to turn her around, to look into her eyes and tell her that I was back, and that I loved her—the feeling was so strong that I had to clasp my hands so that they would not go and touch her.

I shook my head, surprised at myself, why had I tried to hold myself back? If I was here, shouldn't I be here with _her_?

I unclasped my hands and wrapped them around her waist. I put my head into her hair and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Bella." I breathed.

Her body tensed as I tried to turn her around and I let go, surprised.

She sighed and shook her head. Slowly, she turned around and look me straight in the eye.

I recoiled, and staggered back away from her. I felt paralyzed with shock and horror.

"No Bella, No!" I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok, sorry I didn't put the author's note and disclaimer last chapter, I forgot ;p. Anyways…read and review!**

**Disclaimer: ok, this whole sight is called FAN fiction, which means that I am a fan and I don't own the real story.**

_Am I apart of the cure of am I apart of the disease—Clocks—Coldplay _

**Edward's pov:**

Bella, my wonderful, wonderful Bella, was a werewolf.

She had changed so much, she was barely recognizable, I have no clue to how I hadn't noticed it before.

Her once beautiful, snowy white skin was now as tanner than I could have thought possible, her hair was thick and coarse, the color had dulled, and turned black. Her eyes were grey, the color of the sky on a cloudy day. She was strong now, she didn't look nearly as soft as she used to. And as she walked closer to me, her eyes wide with shock, I realized that she was _graceful_.

My clumsy Bella who was always tripping over things was _graceful_.

"Why are you here Edward?" She said. She looked like she was about to break, she was hugging herself and her eyes were tearing up.

Suddenly she broke out sobbing and fell onto the couch, tears cascading down her face.

Instinctively I put my arms around her, trying to comfort her. But to my surprise she just started sobbing louder.

Suddenly the sobbing stopped, and everything was quiet.

"I need to get out of this nightmare!" She screamed.

She broke out of my grasp--she was so much stronger than she had been--and walked to the front door.

I followed her, unsure what to make of this.

She was outside, standing in the rain, looking up at her window.

Suddenly she whipped her head around to face me.

"I need to get out!" She screamed.

With that she turned towards the forest and started to run. I followed her, but it was hard to keep up, she was faster than me.

She was quiet while she ran, she seemed oblivious of me, she just pounded on, not noticing the freezing cold rain that was soaking her through.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind I realized that we were heading towards the La Push reservation and I knew that I should turn back, but I couldn't, I if did I might not ever see her again.

I was about thirty feet behind her when she finally stopped.

At first I was confused, why would she have stopped? But then, when I looked around I realized that she was standing a few feet away from the edge of a cliff.

Slowly, she took a step forward, and looked back at me.

Suddenly I realized what she planned to do. "No Bella! Don't do it! I yelled.

I ran after her but I was too late, with one last look she turned around and dived off the cliff.

"Bella!" I screamed.

Without pausing to think I ran after her and jumped off the cliff.

**A/N: ok, that's all you get for now but I'm probably going to update later to day. Review if you want me to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, how ya like the story so far? Review and tell me what ya like of it and if you have any plot ideas!**

**Disclaimer: ok, let's try to get this through your pretty, little heads. Me…No…Own…Twilight…Got it?**

**Edward's pov:**

We were flying through the air, the wind whipped at our clothes and hair and the cold was unbearable.

Bella seemed unaware of any of it; she had closed her eyes and was smiling, could she really be _enjoying_ this?

I was practically trying to run in mid-air, trying to catch up to her. But I was never fast enough.

As I looked down I could see the ocean was fast approaching, we didn't have much time before we broke the surface.

The surface of the ocean swelled and vicious waves hit hard against the rocks. Foam was everywhere and I could barely see through the rain.

Suddenly my head broke the surface and I was underwater. The water was freezing; I was paralyzed by the shock for a few seconds.

I opened my eyes and winced in pain, the salt stung so badly. I could see Bella; she was about twenty feet in front of me and was swimming towards the surface.

Desperately I kicked towards the surface, if she got away now I'd never see her again.

Faintly I knew that I was breaking the treaty, and that she now had the complete right to tear me limb from limb if she ever saw me again but I didn't care.

I _had_ to make this right.

Finally my head broke the surface and I started swimming towards her.

When I reached her instantly I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

She smelled like a werewolf now, but I could smell her old scent very faintly, she was a new werewolf.

I ignored her struggles, pulled her closer and headed towards the beach.

"Edward stop it! Let me go!" She shouted.

I shook my head in exasperation and kept on going. "We have to talk." I stated.

With that I tuned out her complaints and threats and focused on the fact that I was with her, that I was holding her.

That's when I realized that I didn't care, I wanted her, werewolf or not. I didn't care that our kinds had been in war for centuries, I would rather feel all of their wrath then lat her go.

We had reached the beach by now and I was now carrying her while running towards the house.

I assumed that Alice had told the family what I was going to do and that they had moved back into the house and were waiting for us.

"So—"I mused. "How have you been?"

She shook her head and looked the other way, but I could tell that I had struck home, but how? What had happened since I had left?

We were silent for the rest of the time and I was shocked when I realized that we were already standing in front of the house.

I could smell my family; I had been right when I thought that Alice had told.

I walked up to the front door and opened it, peering inside. When I saw that no one was coming I stepped inside, out of the rain.

Suddenly Emmet lunged at me, grabbing Bella out of my hands. He proceeded to launch in battle with her.

All I could hear was him snarling. I was shocked, I couldn't move.

When I looked down I realized that Bella wasn't fighting, she lay still, trying to control the spasms that shook her frame.

She was clenching her teeth and biting her lip but it was to no use. Suddenly she exploded, literally and what was left behind was a silver wolf, snarling at Emmet.

The crescent shaped scar James had given her on her hand was glowing; it hurt my eyes to look at it.

Emmet whipped around to look at me, his eyes filled with the sadness of betrayal.

The entire family was in the room by then and everyone heard his next words.

"Traitor!" He hissed at me. "You brought a _werewolf_ into our home."

At first I was confused but then I understood—he was talking about Bella.

Instinctively I whipped my head around to see where she stood.

She was still a wolf, her silver pelt shone in the moonlight that shone through the windows. Her eyes were filled with confusion and fear.

Suddenly Alice ran out and threw her arms around her, hugging her fiercely.

"Oh Bella!" She cried. "How I've missed you!"

The entire room was quiet, no one made a sound.

Suddenly Emmet was up in Bella's face, studying it.

"Bella?" He asked tentatively. Slowly she dipped her head and nodded.

Everyone's eyes went huge.

Carlisle walked over to Bella and looked her straight in the eye. "We have a lot to talk about." He said.

Bella's eyes got wide with panic and she started shivering. Abruptly she started to sprint towards the door.

"Bella, no!" I shouted, chasing after her.

As if on cue the entire family (not including Rosalie) leaped on her and held her down.

She started howling and leaped up, panting at the struggle.

She looked at Alice and nodded and together they walked up stairs.

Everybody turned to look at me, curiosity burning in their eyes; I shrugged, and looked away.

A little while later Bella and Alice returned, Bella was back in her human form and was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.

Carlisle motioned towards the living room and we went to go sit down.

Bella sat down on the couch and I was about to sit down next to her but Alice got there first, before she sat down she gave me a look that made me think Bella had told her something that she didn't tell me.

Carlisle sat down in a chair at the head of the living room and looked at Bella.

"Now then." He started. "I think we would all like to know what happened to you."

Bella looked down, like she was embarrassed to tell.

"A week after you guys left Charlie had a heart attack and went into critical care, he's in a nursing home now, I live by my self." She started.

Alice's eyes grew wide and she squeezed Bella's hand, urging her to continue.

"When we were at the hospital Billy Black and his son, Jacob showed up. We all started to hang out a lot and I grew to be really good friends with Jake."

At this I snarled under my breath, Carlisle gave me a sharp look and nodded at Bella, urging her to continue.

"One day Jake got really sick, we were at a movie and we had to take him home, he had a really bad fever.

I didn't know it, but that's when he turned into a werewolf.

At first he left me, he wouldn't return my calls and pretended not to be there when I came by. He thought that he was dangerous. But eventually he got over it and everything went back to normal.

About a month ago we were hiking and I was telling him what James had done to me, he had asked about my scar.

And he lost control, he morphed right there, in the middle of the trail.

When he looked at me he had this weird look on his face, and then he bit me."

At this I visibly winced and Esme gave me a comforting glance.

"And." She continued. "That's how I turned into a werewolf."

Everybody was speechless. They stared at her with horror on their faces.

"Bella, I think Edward has some explaining to do to." Carlisle said, and with that the family filed up the stairs and closed the doors behind them.

I looked over at Bella and saw the sorrow in her eyes. "Why do you want me here Edward?" She said.

I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"Because I still love you."

**A/N: And that's all you get for now, I want, 15 reviews before I'll continue. I'm evil, mwahahahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I am SO sorry that I haven't been able to update in such a long time, first I was grounded FOREVER, and then my mom's friend's wife's mother (or was it sister?) died, so…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Last Thursday I went to the car dealership and tried to buy Edward's car, but they wouldn't let me, said I couldn't have that EXACT car…something about how it was fictional…**

**Edward's pov:**

She looked at me, her eyes were filled with confusion and her mouth hung open, gaping. For a few seconds there was an uncomfortable silence so I gathered that she could use some more groveling and persuading. Quickly I grabbed her feverishly hot skin and continued—

"Bella, you are the sun and I am the earth, I will follow you in circles and tell you how much I love you until you finally understand. I love you Bella and you wouldn't believe how much it hurt to leave you, it was like there was a hole in my heart. You have to believe me, because if there were a world were you didn't love me I would fail to exist. Tell me you love me Bella, tell me you still believe we can make this work."

I paused for breath and looked dared to look up at her, although only after readying myself for her expression and answer to my pleas of forgiveness.

Her eyes were empty, her face blank. She was breaking out in a cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably. Her ragged breaths echoed in the empty room and her heart sounded like it was going to explode.

"Bella! What's happening! Bella!" I shouted, unadulterated fear shone through her eyes as the shaking became even more violent.

Suddenly her eyes closed and she was falling—instinctively I caught her and as my skin touched hers—hot to cold—her heartbeat grew faster and louder.

"Edward! Get off her!" I turned to the voice and let out a strangled snarl as a flash of white collided with me full force.

I was slammed into the wall and stayed there for a second—caching my breath.

Everyone was in the room now and they were looking incredulously from me to Carlisle—who was examining Bella.

"What the hell Carlisle!" I seethed, spitting out a mouthful of dry wall.

"Everybody stay back." Carlisle said while slowly backing away from Bella's writhing body.

"What's happening Carlisle? Edward—did you bite her or something?" Came Esme's trembling voice.

I was about to protest but then I looked back to Carlisle and stared at him expectantly.

"Bella's a werewolf, as everyone knows, and we're vampires, as everyone knows. And we all know who the vampire's greatest enemy is—the werewolf.

Werewolves are only supposed to be near us for a certain amount of time—the time it takes to kill of be killed. When Bella is near us she gets something like an adrenaline rush that makes her more canine, more willing to kill. This "adrenaline rush" makes her blood hotter.

By being with us for such a long time her blood was already boiling—literally—which is dangerous, even for someone like her. But when Edward touched her, her blood got even hotter. Her blood is steaming in her veins, which is making it nearly impossible for her to breath." As he finished her looked at me nervously, waiting for my reaction.

"So, she's dieing?" I asked, trying to make my voice stable. Carlisle nodded and I sank to my knees.

"Carlisle what are you waiting for—fix her!" Alice shouted, all to aware as to how quickly her heart was slowing.

"I can't, me touching her would just make it worse."

"Then take her to the hospital!"

"With a fever so high she should be dead?"

My hope was draining and I was quickly sinking back into my depression—I needed to schedule an appointment with the Volturi.

"Can we make this any more comfortable for her?" Esme asked.

"The only way to make the pain leave her is to kill her ourselves." Carlisle answered.

Suddenly an idea came to me, I wasn't sure if it would work but if it didn't—she was going to die anyways—right?

Without a word I bent down and kissed her—and right before Emmet dragged my off of her I sank my teeth into her neck.

**A/N: And that's all you get…ha! Okay…I'll try to update tomorrow but you guys have to be good and give me reviews! Ha ha…I'm mean to my little readers, but ya'll still love me:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay—did ya like it? I did…Tee hee hee. Okay then, I don't really know where I'm going with this so don't kill me if it's really bad! Review please my little readers and let me know that I'm not the only one reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Umm, I don't want to be creative today, I don't own it.**

**Edward's pov:**

"Edward! What the fuck! We could have saved her and you fucking had to go along and kill her!" I froze, out of all the people in the room I thought she would support me on this.

"You didn't see it?" Fury rose into her eyes at my mocking tone but suddenly her eyes went blank and we all rushed over to her—eagerly awaiting the news of her vision.

For a seconds she just stood there, with a grin creeping over her face. "She's going to live!" She screamed elatedly. "What else was there?" I asked. Her grin split into a beaming smile and she shook her head, obviously not going to tell me.

I looked from Alice, to Carlisle and then back to Bella—who was writhing on the floor and growling softly. "Everybody, move away, we need room." I said, trying to act like I knew what I was doing.

Slowly I bent down to her bleeding neck latched my mouth onto her. Faster now, I was sure what I was doing—I sucked the venom out of her, trying not to gag at the salty tang her blood had gotten since her change. Once the venom was out I pulled up her shirt and bit her stomach—then repeating the cycle.

After she had about sixteen holes I stepped away from her body—satisfied.

Everyone looked at me curiously except for Alice, who was looking at Bella's from expectantly.

As we all stared at her in wonder as vaporized blood started to steam out of her holes.

Everyone turned to look at me as if saying, _now what_? I shrugged but then got an idea—they were streaming throughout my mind and most of them would probably result in Bella's death but I had to try.

I jogged to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Slowly I walked back to the living room—with the knife in tow—and looked over at Alice. "Do you know what I'm going to do?"

She nodded and braced herself. I hesitated for a second and then hurled the knife at her arm.

Everyone stared at me and then Jasper was on top of me, punching and kicking whatever he could get at.

"Jasper—get off!" Alice screamed. He paused mid-blow and then relunctuntly climbed off of me.

I rushed over to Alice and nearly squealed for joy when I saw blood trickling down her arm—this was going to work.

I bent down to her arm and sucked in her blood and then bent down over Bella spit the freezing blood into her veins.

At first her symptoms were worse and she started screaming but then she quieted some and her forehead grew cooler.

I smiled and repeated the process over and over again until she was back to normal.

I gazed up at her and staggered back in shock as I saw her face. The color had drained from her face and now it was a snowy white—even more pale than it had been before her change.

I smiled up at her and she smiled back, suddenly she clutched her throat and yet out a yelp. I smiled and then smiled weakly.

"Come on Bella—let's go hunting."

**A/N: Ha! Did you expect THAT?? Damn, I sure didn't ********. Okay then, review if you want me to continue—and if you have any ideas as to how the pack is going to Bella being changed back into a human and then being changed (accidentally!) into a you-know-what. Pretty please! ;) ****And I guess I should probably explain that last chappie. Okay—what happened was Edward did the whole weird hole stuff because he needed to get her hot blood out. Then he transfused Alice's blood because you know—it's freezing. The venom in the blood changed her, it didn't make her worse cause her werewolf blood was already out. But at first she DID have a little reaction, that was a heart attack. After the heart attack her heart stopped and she became a vampire, really quick because she still had werewolf instincs to adapt quickly, like an actual dog…got it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Omg, for those of you who actually thought I made Bella a vampire are SO gullible!!!!! (No offense)You really thought I'd let go of my Bella so easily?!?!?! And, thank you MyPassionateMusician! You gave me like, the greatest idea ever!!...yeah, that about covers it! Oh, and I went through my reviewers and picked one to put into the story! Her penname is QueendelaVamps and I'm gonna make her…Jade. See? Reviewers get goodies, hint, hint…XD**

**Disclaimer: Ah what the hell, I own twilight! Your lawyers cannot sue me! I reuse to go to jail! Mwahahaha!!**

**Edward's pov:**

"Edward?" I heard a voice call hesitantly. I spun around and was faced with Bella. "Oh thank god." I whispered.

I threw my arms around her and felt her tremor underneath me. "What—what happened Edward?" She asked, her voice quivering. I held her close and turned my head towards her—while trying not to gag at her smell.

"I told you I loved you and you fainted, you've been out for a day and a half. We were all really worried, the entire time you were screaming and sobbing. Alice and Esme were going ballistic, they though we as vampires were killing you, imagine the thought-"

I was cut off as she put her finger on my lips. I looked down and saw her smiling. Hesitantly I leaned fore ward until I was close enough to feel her breath on my cheek. She smiled and brought her lips the rest of the way.

The kiss was sweet and tentative; we were both unaware of our limits. It ended far too quickly and she pulled apart.

I brushed away her tears and leaned in close. "I love you." I whispered. For a few seconds there was silence, and then, "I love you to."

I smiled and felt her heart skip a beat; I smiled wider and raised her hand up to my lips.

Suddenly I realized what had just happened and laughed at the absurdity of it. A werewolf and a vampire, mortal enemies and desperate lovers. Huh, it kind of had a ring to it.

"This is never going to work—is it." She whispered against my forehead.

"Probably not—we'll have to keep it a secret." I answered.

Suddenly Bella's eyes went blank and she looked like Alice did when she had her visions.

"That was Sam, I have to go." She said, evident sorrow coloring her tone. I grimaced and then reluctantly let go of her.

"As you wish." I said dejectedly.

She took my head in her eyes and looked at me fiercely. "What I wish and what had to be done are two completely opposite things." She said, tears once again streaming down her face.

I nodded and with one last look she turned around and ran. I looked at her retreating form and sat back down, staring dejectedly out at the rain—it suited my mood.

I heard faint footsteps and then Alice appeared before me. She looked at me sympathetically and then sat down next to me.

"I heard her crying—you told her you couldn't see her—didn't you?"

I hesitated and then let a grimace form over my lips—not even she could know.

"Yes."

She muffled a sob and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

**Bella's pov**

With one last look I turned and ran. I didn't stop running when I past my house—Sam wanted me, pronto.

I gasped and spluttered as the rain slid down my throat but was secretly grateful of the rain for washing their scents off me.

When I finally arrived at Emily's overcrowded house I was panting and soaked. The pack was in the living room, they had plates in front of them but no one ate. Their heads snapped up as I entered the room and I was immediately embraced in a big bear hug from Jacob.

"I was so scared." He murmured.

"We all were," Came Emily's tender voice. After Jake was done she gathered me into her arms and led me to her bedroom to change.

I settled on a button up long-sleeved lavender shirt and a pair of jeans, Emily was even more petite than me and I felt that if I arched my back I would pop a button.

I made my way back to the living room and snuggled down on the couch between Jake and Quil.

"So—what did you want me for Sam?" I asked, I tried to keep the trembling out of my voice—had he found out? And felt a hole at the pit of my stomach as Sam hardened.

"The Cullens are back, we were afraid they had abducted you."

I almost laughed in relief and managed to hold back a smile and replaced it with a frown.

"What business do the _leeches_ have here, they left me, they should realize that there's nothing for them here and they should go." I hissed.

The others nodded in agreement and everyone turned towards Sam. "The blood-sucker's return is a problem all by itself but they came in contact with another human, they bit her and she is now apart of their family." My jaw dropped, _that was a lie_! Sam looked at all of our faces, filled with blood-lust.

"They broke the treaty—we attack at dawn."

**A/N: See?? I'm unpredictable, you really shouldn't try to guess what I do next. XD I can't update tomorrow because I have to help move in the new lockers but I'll try! Oh whoops, i couldn't fit Jade in, okay, she'll be in the next chapter, promise ;)**

**Until tomorrow (hopefully),**

**Stupid-Unreliable-vampire**


	7. an i'm so sorry

**A/N: Okay, i'm so sorry that i havn't updated in two weeks and that i'm not updating now. My grade in band whent from an A from a B so my very un-fair mom grounded me:(. But my punishment lays off on monday so you can be happy for that XP**

**your very pissed author**

**Stupid-Unreliable-vampire**


End file.
